Automotive vehicles include a body defining an interior space, for example a cabin space or a trunk space. The interior space is closed by a hatch, such as a door or a trunk lid. The hatch and/or the body include seals to tightly seal the closure against the body to prevent debris, water, noise, etc, from entering the interior space of the vehicle from around a periphery of the closure. These seals also prevent air from escaping as the hatch is closed, thereby causing an increase in air pressure within the interior space of the vehicle. The increased air pressure within the interior space resists the closing of the hatch, thereby increasing the effort required to close the hatch.
In order to alleviate the buildup of air pressure within the interior space of the vehicle when closing the hatch, some vehicles are equipped with passive pressure relief valves. The passive pressure relief valves open in response to increased air pressure within the interior space of the vehicle to allow air within the interior space to escape, thereby reducing the air pressure within the interior space of the vehicle and reducing the effort to close the hatch. The passive pressure relief valves may include a flexible flap, such as a rubber flap, that is pushed open by the increased air pressure created during closure of the hatch. These types of passive pressure relief valves are biased to close once the air pressure within the interior space of the vehicle equalizes with the ambient air pressure outside of the vehicle.